whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Taylor Swifts Number One Fan/Nick and Renae, Chapter nine
Hey! so here's another chapter, hope you enjoy it :) Nick Holland-Played by Ross Lynch Renae White-Played by Debby Ryan In Chicago, Nick was sitting in his apartment, searching for a new job on his laptop, while Renae was on a walk, catching up with her old friend Carrie from high school. "Renae, i've known you for a long time, are you SURE you don't have any feelings for Nick?" Carrie questioned, "Pssshhh, No of course not, we're just friends, that's all" Renae answered seriously, "Well, alright, If your sure" Carrie said simply, "I mean you know, just because he has gorgeous blonde hair, and... captivating eyes, and is a wonderful, sweet charming person, does not mean, That i have feelings for him" Renae gushed, "Oooooh you've got it bad" Carrie said, "What? no i don't, psshhh" Renae denied, "Really? so, you randomly just put out there that he has "Gorgeous blonde hair, captivating eyes, and is a wonderful, sweet charming person" just for the heck of it?" Carrie didn't believe her story, "Oh what, I can't just, be nice and talk about good qualities of my friend?" Renae scoffed, "Well, When you put it like that, it sounded like you meant the compliments in a more-than-friendship way..." Carrie stated, "Well, i didn't, trust me, Nick and i are just friends" Renae insisted, "Okie, if you say so" Carrie replied. A few hours later... Nick had finally found a job he was interested in, He wanted to be a waiter for "Big Apple Five" restaurant, ( Sorry for the bad restaurant name, I couldn't think of anything else xD ) ' Nick was getting ready to send in his job application, when Carrie knocked on his apartment door. "Oh hey Carrie" he said with a smile, He went out into the hall with her, "Hey sugar pie" Carrie said while giggling with her thick country accent, "So, i have some questions" she said, "Okay" Nick said "Do you..by any chance feel like you have a thing for Renae?" she questioned, Suddenly he turned bright red in the face, "Pssssssshhhh, No, not at all, she's just my friend" "Oh, alright", "Well, I mean, sure she does have that amazing smile, and that beautiful red hair, And that amazing personality of hers, and she's sweet, and smart" Nick said like the list could go on and on, "Man you and her are terrible at hiding your feelings" Carrie said with a grin, "Psshhh" Nick said, "Well, where are you going anyway?" Carrie asked, "I'm going to send in a job application at the "Big Apple Five" restaurant" he replied. "Oooh you wanna be a waiter huh?" she said with a giggle, ''Three weeks later... "I GOT THE JOB!" Nick stated happily, "Nick that's great!" Renae said while getting up and hugging him, They were out in the hallway of their apartments, and Carrie and Renae were sitting on the floor, Carrie just sat there staring at them hug, Like she totally knew there was something going on between the two, after a few seconds Renae pulled away, "I'm so happy for you!, and guess what?" Renae said, "What?' Nick and Carrie asked at the same time "I got a job as a babysitter! my first shift starts tonight" Renae stated happily, "Way to go!" Nick said while high fiving her, '''Welp, Dats it for dish chappy, Sorry it was short, the next one will be longer, anyways, until next time. PEACE. ~Sweet Swift Category:Blog posts